


Whoa, Sis, what about me?

by Zambuka_and_Memories



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Age Play, Bathroom Sex, F/F, F/M, High School, Multi, Oral, Smut, Threesomes, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zambuka_and_Memories/pseuds/Zambuka_and_Memories
Summary: Hiya guys! I'm baaaaaaack! And this is my newest creation inspired by my partner in crime. If you don't like Incest, Smut, and all things fucked up in my head, don't read. OTHERWISE, welcome.☆★Lyncanthropiclyn Introducing:Whoa, Sis, what about me?
Relationships: Brother/Sister, Brother/Sister/Sister, Sister/Sister - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Whoa, Sis, what about me?

**Author's Note:**

> I regret NOTHING. I thank my sweet partner in crime for the unintended inspiration for this sweet lil piece.   
> Now, for me to shut up and letchu read. 
> 
> Claudia: 5'2", long blonde hair, deep cerulean eyes, pale skin and freckles. B-cup breasts (14 years old)  
> Enoch: 5'6", medium length brown hair, lush emerald eyes, tanned skin. 7inch cock. (16 years old)  
> Eve: 5'8", short gold hair, vibrant hazel eyes, pale skin, DDD-cup breasts. (17 years old)  
>  ♪Enjoy loves♪

Claudia left English class exactly 14 minutes after class started and walked through the empty hallways to the bathroom. As soon as she was through the solid door, it was shut behind her and locked. Her older sister Eve pinned her against the wall, her large red lips pulled into a smirk.  
"I thought you'd never come~" Eve purrs at her little sister, towering over the smaller woman. She leans down and kisses her sweetly, their lips fit together too well as they swapped kisses. Their cherry-cola lip gloss mingled together as tongues danced between their lips, the battle for dominance was taken back into Claudia's mouth. Claudia lost the battle and her older sister explored her mouth.

Eve slipped a leg between Claudia's legs and ground her knee against Claudia's crotch, making the small girl moan out in bliss. Eve started kissing along the younger girls neck as she ground her knee along the sweet girls crotch.  
"E-Eve~ Mmnngn!" Claudia mewled out, Eve let go of her sisters wrists and gripped the smaller girls waist, sucking dark hickies into her sweet creamy skin. Claudia clung onto the taller girl, moaning loud.   
"Claudia, my little Angel~" Eve dropped down onto her knees and lifted the skirt and kissed her little sisters thong sweetly. Claudia tangles a hand into her sisters soft hair. Eve licked along her wet thing before ripping it off and sucking on her sweet pussy lips and darting her tongue between her folds. Claudia screamed out and tugged on her hair as her sister sucked on her clit. Her hands gripped her lil sisters ass as she sucks on the sensitive nub lovingly, lapping up some of the sweet nectar that fell from her small body.

"Ve! E-ve! f-fuck-Ah-i-i'm gunna c-cum~! don't fuucking st-AHHH!" Claudia's voice broke as she came hard, slicking running down her thighs as her sister sucked once, twice more before letting go and licking the slick off her thighs.   
"So sweet~ Such a good girl for me~" Eve purred, grabbing her phone and dialing the office to buy her more time.

"Hi. Yes, this is Eve Merun, Claudia is in the bathroom vomiting but she wants to stick around whenn she's done. Yes, we will return soon. Thanks." Eve put her phone away and looked at her ruined sister.  
"Would you be /so/ kind to help me feel better~?" Eve smiled and sat on the flor and spread her sexy, shaved legs. Claudia sat down and grabbed the vibraor out of her sisters pocket, she placed it on her sisters clit and turned it on. She burried her face in Eve's crotch and licked at the fabric as her sister hummed, tangling her flawless fingers into the soft blonde hair. Her thong eventually slowly got more wet. Claudia moved the fabric aside and plunged her tongue into her sisters hole, savoring the yummy taste.   
"F-fuck! s-shit!" Eve growled as her sister tongue fucked her and left the vibrator on her sensitive clit. Her pussy started twitching as she cried out, her fingers tugged on the hair as she came, squirting over the smaller girls face. Claudia licked up her cum up and Eve leaned in and licked away the excess cum.

"Get to class, little sis"

UwU UwU 

Claudia walked through the front door to see Eve sitting on Enoch's, the middle sibling, lap making out, their tongues tangled as Eve rode Enoch's thick cock. His brown hair was mussed up as Eve clung onto a few strands. His hands gripping her bubble butt tight, spanking every few thrusts. Soon, they broke the kiss and Enoch fucked into his older sister hard, rendering her speachless.  
"Hello Claudia~ I guess you've never seen Eve become so wrecked she can't even think~?" Enoch purred as Eve cried out, slick ran down his balls, soft squelching noises followed each deep thrust.   
"Eve, you're so hot bent over Enoch, ridding his fat cock~ But I'm jealous..." Claudia whimpered, stripping down and walking over.  
"Mmm, well you could eat your sisters sweet ass~ orrrrr, you could sit on my face~ Your choice, my flower~" Enoch hummed as he fucked deeper into Eve.

Claudia climbed ontop of her brother and straddled his face, Enoch gripped Claudia's waist with one hand, spanking Eve with the other. He leaned up and licked at Claudia's drenched pussy, moaning out as Eve rode his cock harder, letting her opening close tighter around him to drive him nuts. Claudia squeaked and ground down on Enoch's tongue, making him gasp and fuck her hole lovingly with his tongue. Eve grabbed Claudia's breasts from behind and started bitting her shoulder as she rode the twitching cock in her.   
"E-Eve! Th-that's cruel~!" Claudia cried out as Eve gropped her tiny breasts. Claudia cried out as Enoch's tongue stud caught the hood of her clit and drove her over the edge, squirting all along his lips. Eve moaned out as Enoch hit her g-spot particularly rough, forcimg her to cum hard around his pulsing length, driving him over the edge with a hiss. 

All three lay panting heavily on the couch, shuddering and blissed out.  
"Kay, get the fuck off'a me! Ya'll are too heavy, my flowers." Enoch groans, pushing the girls off him.   
"Shit, I got a gig tonight; I'm gunna shower and head out, honeybuns" Eve waltzed up stairs with a slightly limp. Claudia hugged Enoch and kissed him.  
"When sis leaves, shower and watch a chick flick?" Enoch asks, smiling.  
"Okay!"

☆★♪End♪★☆

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read. Now, tell me whatchu think. I will accept prompts and suggestions if you got 'em. Email me at   
> Slvialuka04@gmail.com no hangouts. Thanks.  
>  For now,   
>  Chao loves <3  
>  -Lyn


End file.
